Twelve O'clock Kiss
by Rika Shimon
Summary: "Aku ingin kau mengakui bahwa kau masih mencintaiku-" Kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika ia menyadari Hinata tidak akan memberinya jawaban langsung. "Dan kita bisa mulai dengan ciuman Tahun Baru."... NaruHina fict... DLDR!


**All characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**xXxXxX**

Hinata membuka sepasang mata _amethyst_ miliknya perlahan, ia nyaris hendak menutup kedua matanya lagi ketika rasa sakit menyerang pelipisnya ketika ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Ketika ia akhirnya dapat sepenuhnya membuka mata, apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya membuatnya ingin berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa.

Naruto berbaring di sana, telah terjaga terlebih dahulu dari Hinata, dan kini sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu menatap tepat ke arahnya. "Hinata ..."

Tersentak dan terburu-buru, Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Naruto dan membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari pria berambut pirang itu. Namun sebagai balasannya, ia justru ditarik lebih dekat dan tersentak saat ia merasakan kulitnya yang telanjang menyentuh kulit polos di bawah seprai. Dia benar-benar telanjang, di tempat tidur dengan Naruto, dan jantungnya berdebar. Puting mereka saling bergesekan. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa ia telah mabuk di apartemen Naruto untuk merayakan malam tahun baru. Sampai mereka berakhir... berdua di atas ranjang dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun seperti ini...

"Hinata," Naruto berucap lagi, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas dan merona dengan sempurna. "_Mo-Mou! _Ja-Jangan menggodaku seperti itu! Berapa kali kau harus mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tidak akan pernah cukup, Hinata ..." Naruto menjawab, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua lalu menarik Hinata bahkan lebih dekat kepadanya. Hinata tersentak ketika ia merasakan Naruto mencium bibirnya. Tiba-tiba, secara kebetulan Hinata mengizinkan masuk –yang mungkin dikarena efek terkejut-, Naruto menyelipkan lidahnya melalui bibir Hinata dan mulai membelai lidah Hinata dengan lembut dan mesra, seakan ingin menyampaikan semua yang ia rasakan melalui ciuman ini.

Hinata bisa merasakan semua perlawanan mulai menyelinap pergi karena wajahnya menjadi lebih panas dan lebih panas lagi. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menarik diri dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersentak, mata _amethyst_nya melebar. Gemetaran di seluruh tubuhnya sangat ia rasakan mulai dari kepalanya sampai ke jari-jari kakinya, seakan seluruh jiwanya tertangkap oleh pengakuan baru Naruto. Mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya memberikan sensasi yang berbeda daripada ketika mendengar orang lain menyebut namanya.

"Na ... Naruto ..."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Hinata, percayalah padaku. Meskipun kau bukan gadis pertama yang menarik hatiku, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar telah menyadari hanya kamu satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka dan tidak mempedulikan perasaanmu selama ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Tidak akan pernah." Naruto menatap intens ke dalam mata Hinata saat ia mengatakan hal ini, "Ini hampir tengah malam, Hinata," lanjutnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan di malam Tahun Baru ini?"

Hinata menelan ludah. "Um... Ti-Tidak... Tidak ada yang khusus-"

"Aku ingin kau mengakui bahwa kau masih mencintaiku-" Kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika ia menyadari Hinata tidak akan memberinya jawaban langsung. "Dan kita bisa mulai dengan ciuman Tahun Baru."

Tiba-tiba, Hinata mendengar jam berdentang bersamaan di suatu tempat di luar di kejauhan, diikuti oleh sorak-sorai dan kemudian ledakan kembang api. Merasa terganggu, ia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai bibir Naruto bertemu kembali dengan bibirnya. Tapi kali ini, Naruto tidak mencoba untuk membuat ciuman yang menggairahkan. Ini hanyalah ciuman kecil yang sederhana, penuh cinta yang tidak akan pernah bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, Hinata," gumam Naruto, sebelum membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata dengan erat.

Hinata kembali merona dengan hebat dan dengan kikuk ia menutup matanya. Dalam ketenanangan, dengan lembut dan suara yang bergetar, dia menjawab, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto... Selalu..."

**FIN**


End file.
